


Looking Into the Dark

by ladyjax



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Female Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon of 2010 on LJ/DW.  <a href="http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html?thread=4781461#t4781461">Prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Teyla, "I do not forgive and I do not forget"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Into the Dark

Teyla sits on a bench outside of the Senate chambers, her eyes running over calculations that Rodney had uploaded to her tablet that morning. It fills the time while he and John are in yet another hearing and not for the first time, Teyla wishes they were back in either Atlantis or the tenement that they shared with other Atlantis teams when they spent time in San Francisco.

When the door opens, Teyla looks up only to see a somewhat officious man walk out. He stretches, hands supporting his back as he rolls his neck from one side to the other. When he spies her, he rights himself, tugging his suit jacket into some semblance of order before he walks over.

His oily smile sets Teyla's teeth on edge and her fingers twitching for a weapon.

"Miss Emmagan, I've wanted to meet you for a while."

Teyla saves her work before setting her tablet to her side. "I am afraid I do not know who you are."

He laughs heartily but Teyla can tell that the humor is forced. "Excuse me, I'm Senator Eldon Fitch." Her eyes drift to the meaty hand he's held out to her before they shift back to his face. There's a brief tightening around his around his mouth, the beginnings of a frown, before it eases into a tight smile. "Mind if I sit down?

One eyebrow twitches upward and she favors him with a nod, moving her tablet back into the bag at her feet. He sits beside her and she notices that he keeps a bit of space between them.

"So, you're from another planet. Athos, right?"

"This is common knowledge, Senator. I have been a part of the expedition ever since they came to Pegasus."

"Yes, yes. And from what I understand you've been a valuable asset many times over. In fact, just about every alien attached to the SGC has proven their worth."

Teyla has sat in enough negotiations to know what kind of man the senator is: not so subtle, slightly drunk with what little power he has. This is the way of it, she thinks. The open hand with the stick behind the back. Luckily, she knows the counter.

"Worth is measured in many forms," Teyla says. "You just have to know what is most needed at the time."

"Well, that sounds like a very reasonable position. One that a few of your colleagues should take note of," the senator replies.

For a moment, Teyla flashes on a silent man in a hospital bed in Atlantis, his body hooked up to tubes and wires that keep him alive. The assault on Richard Woolsey served as a notice that not everyone on Earth was a friend. This is something Teyla remembers, just as she remembers that she once gave Richard her son to keep safe and he would have gone to his grave doing just that. Her smile turns cold as she regards the senator.

"That of which you speak we have taken note of," she says slowly, as if speaking to a child. She stands, gathering her things and slings her bag over her shoulder. "Although you should understand that some of us are not easily bought or sold."

The senator stands, trying loom over her. Teyla would have laughed if she could have gotten away with it. Instead, she contents herself with her most bland expression. "I'm very glad to hear that, Miss Emmagan. Such loyalty is commendable," Fitch says, rubbing his hands together.

"It is not just about loyalty, Senator. It is about family. Family takes care of each other, something you would do well to remember." Teyla turns on her heel, leaving the senator in her wake. She takes her phone out of her pocket and sends a text message to Rodney and John:

 _The shadow makes itself known. T.E._

She slips the phone back into her pocket, her back straight and proud as she walks. Atlantis takes care of its own.


End file.
